A Sithis Shaped Blot
by Lanari
Summary: Amon follows Milah into the world of Dragon age, The Night Mother figuring that she should give happiness to her her favored child. What happens when a new tiny little mage menace is introduced to the Hawke Twins. Not Bethany and Carver: Garret and Brennah.
1. A Sithis Shaped Hole

Amon gazed up at the tower that was the Gallows with carefully concealed disdain. Sure; Sithis brought her across the Void into this new world to follow her friend Milah but honestly? This is where it landed her? The one world where Akatosh was revered as the only God and was called Maker? Of all the…She snorted to herself before looking back at the Templar who had a grip on her tiny arm. For the love of the Night Mother….what had she gotten into this time. Honestly she hadn't raised any zombies! All she had done was electrocute some sick fuck who had tried to kidnap the pretty 'elfling'. The fool had reeked of madness; which strangely enough smelled like blueberries. She was a servant of Sithis and DAMN if she was going to be treated like some sort of criminal! Amon pulled at her arm, kicking to try and get free of the iron grip on her arm.

"Release me, human wretch! How dare you lay your hands on a loyal servant of the Night Mother! I shall have you gutted and hung by your own innards!" Okay, so she sounded less threatening and more like some helpless child who was too puffed up for her own good but…SHE WAS THE LISTENER! The Brotherhood would kill any who got in their way of retrieving her! And she was going to maim and eat any of these metal tin cans who dared get between her and finding her friend! A bolt of lightning hit the 'Templar' who held her; throwing him back many feet before a rough hand grabbed her arm again and dragged her along with it into the shadows. Yes, the shadows were where she was most at home. Amon looked up into the face of a man who was glowing a strange blue with crags in his skin. What an odd form of magic…she must know it now! The man looked down at her carefully when he pulled her into a smelly ally that went under the city.

"You are safe now, mage child. The Templar will not have you this day." Oh. Oh come on. She was over 1000 years old! Always being mistaken for a child was just CRUEL. Amon pouted and rubbed at the bruise forming on her upper arm from where the man and the Templar had grabbed her.

"I am not a child. I am Amon and I am the Listener. May I know the name of my savior?" The silver haired vampire lifted her chin to look up at the man while trying to make herself look more grown up. The man-mage was looking at her arm almost regretfully before startling when his eyes cast her face in blue light.

"I…I am Justice. The man I inhabit is Anders." OOOOOOH. Oh…OH. Amon's eyes widened when she realized the implications of that sentence. This…this was a spirit possessing a man! Or…no not possessing: co inhabiting with a man! Amon felt her eyes light up with glee at such an interesting notion. She could hear the Night Mother's encouraging voice in her head. She MUST get to know this man this, Anders.

"You…thank you." She cut herself off from her fangirlish like enthusiasm; now was not the time to scare the obviously powerful spirit. It looked more uncomfortable before the light faded, leaving behind a startled man. Amon put on a smile and took his hand, well a few of his fingers were all her hand could fit around, and gazed up at him with her strange gold eyes.

"You saved me…may I come with you?" She tried in her most child like voice and was rewarded by the man, Anders', eyes softening before he bent down to pick her up. He cooed at her, making the vampire child feel almost cloyingly sweet as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know if a child belongs in Darktown. But I know a friend you can stay with, Hawke is a good man. He's also a Mage so you'll fit right in!" Amon smiled, a frightening thing to behold as her new obsession carried her off to a place he called 'Hightown'. Oh he had no idea the evil he had unleashed upon the world. Not that Amon was evil! She was simply a Sithis shaped blot on the world.

Justice watched Hawke play with the small elven child on his lap, bouncing her energetically and showing her the dresses he had bought her. The man was a strange one and seemed perfectly suited to Fatherhood but he could sense darkness inside the child, like and unlike a demon. She, Amon, turned her silver head to gaze at him with those strange golden eyes. She almost looked like a perfect cross between a ghost and a cat, with a red tint sweeping over her eye lids and her lips stained black from some sort of magic.

"You like watching Uncle Anders don't you!" Hawke cooed at her and the small elven child smiled a sweet smile, her eyes crinkling as the man's beard tickled her cheek when he laid kisses on it. She had yet to be introduced to the rest of the group, but even Carver was enthralled by the small, seemingly innocent young girl. Justice was not fooled. Anders was not fooled. Something was very, very wrong with that child. Not demon possession and blood magic wrong but…something deeper and older. She also never lied. She never told the truth but she never lied.

"Where are your parents, little one?" Anders heard Hawke question from his mental daze. Amon blinked those bright golden eyes up at him before tilting her head in the way a bird might if you made a quiet noise near it.

"My parents are dead. But it is okay, the Night Mother is my family now." She stated politely, and with a hit on pride. That was also the strange thing; this insistence of her loyalty to this 'Night Mother'. Anders and Justice were convinced she was an escaped slave from a cult, maybe a blood mage cult that had raised her to be loyal to the death for their cause. The very thought made Justice fume inside Anders' head while the man's own blood boiled at the injustice.

"Who is the Night Mother?" Hawke asked quietly, the one thing that had puzzled them for the past day she had been in the Amell estate. Again, the little mageling could only blink slowly; as if processing the question, before she answered.

"She is the Mother of us all, wife of Sithis." She whispered. This only served to infuriate Anders more. Why could she not just tell them plainly!? Why did she dance around these questions while giving fewer answers still? He calmed himself, telling Justice to calm as well before kneeling to look her in the eyes.

"You can tell us, Amon. You're safe now." Amon stared at him with half hooded eyes as if watching for anything that would show their anger at her. Quietly, almost reverently, she reached up to place her hands on each of Anders' cheeks before smiling slowly. The tiny, golden skinned elf tilted her head and stared into the larger mage's eyes.

"You have pretty eyes, Mr. Anders. Why where they blue before?" Anders jerked his face back away from the girl's hands. Garret Hawke gave a smile and set the girl down.

"Enough of that, you gotta go meet up with Brenna. She wants you to come with her to meet with the Arishok. We'll drop the squirt off with Varric. I have to make a trip to the Wounded Coast." The rough red head chuckled. Anders perked up at the sound of the other older Hawke twin's name.

"We'll let's get going." He said quickly as Garret quickly stuffed the squirming child into a sun dress and sweater with a wide brimmed sun hat, then a pair of tiny boots that matched his own. Then she was in the big scruffy man's arms and off they went into the sun.

Varric looked down at the small child and shoved her into Isabella's arms with a wide smile.

"Congrats 'bella. You've been promoted to babysitter; Brenna wants me with her for the Qunari trip! Thanks have fun!" He then ran out of the pub. Isabella looked down at the little girl who stared right back at her. The pirate smirked.

"Hey Kiddo…wanna learn Diamond Back?"


	2. A Kitty Shaped Blot

Garret grumbled and stomped into The Hanged Man, ignoring the fact that he was bleeding from a multitude of wounds under his light armor that he wore instead of those stupid mage robes. He looked around wearily for Varric and Amon, only to find the small child at a table with Isabella and bent over a hand of cards. Isabella was down to her underwear while the little girl was only missing her hat and had a smug smile on her face. The man watched as the little girl innocently set down her hand; causing the female captain to curse and slap her hand down then pull off the rest of her clothing.

"How does a little girl, barely over the age of 7 beat me at Diamond back?" She snarled snidely. Amon pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"I don't understand why you bet your clothing, Miss. Isabella. Is it some sort of tradition when playing with cards?" She asked with obvious curiosity; she always seemed to be asking questions. Before 'bella could answer Garret swooped in and scooped the little girl into his arms with a joyful sound.

"Now now, Amon you should play with Daddy instead of Crazy Aunt Isabella! I know plenty of SAFE, CHILD APROPRIATE games." He said this while glaring over the girl's head at the former pirate captain. He felt Amon giggling into his shoulder as he started back to the Manor, intending to find some dolls on the way back for her to play with. Maybe Brennah had some ideas as to what little girls played with….the only little girl he had met was his sister Bethany who had been too busy learning to control her magic.

"Uhm….Daddy Hawke?" Came a tiny voice from his shoulder. Garret felt his heart swell with warmth at the sound of someone calling his Daddy and turned his head to rub his scratchy cheek against the small mage child's head.

"Yes, Little Mageling?" She turned and pointed at a little cat plushie of an orange cat that was sitting cheerily in a stall before looking at him again.

"You've already bought me such pretty dresses but…may I have the kitty? I don't want to play with Aunt Isabella again." Hawke smiled before getting a most awesome idea. Placing the little girl down he went and bought the kitty plushie, then requested dolls of himself, his sister, and all their companions to be made. They would be delivered in a week and soon they were at home with Amon seated on the kitchen counter while Garret puttered around the kitchen putting dinner together for his sister and Anders who they forced to eat with them.

Amon watched the red headed man as he worked; a little plate with cut fruit next to her while she held the kitty doll close to her chest. She could feel strong magic from him and she contemplated the strange feeling of familiar magic in this world. It felt like Milah did when she wore her Nightingale armor and she tilted her head to one side and pet the doll cat's head, seeing life flash behind its small beady eyes. She smirked at the demon trapped within the stuffed animal nastily. The small vampire had felt its power hidden and had begged for it; not willing to let some innocent child fall into its grasp. While Amon liked any and all type of magic; she despised any who would push deals onto unsuspecting humans with the intention of never fulfilling their part of the bargain. SHE was Dark Brotherhood; and once a contract was made it WOULD be completed. To not do so would invoke the Wrath of Sithis…the very thought made her shake with fear. Garret saw her shaking and mistook it for fear of something else and he snatched her up off the counter and into his arms.

"Oh, little mageling it's alright. You're safe now; I won't let whoever had you before hurt you again." He had seen the scars on her small body; burn scars and knife scars. Horrible scars that looked like claws had raked across her small body. Amon clung to him, half trying to make him believe she was still a child and half because the memories of the Purge were still fresh in her immortal mind. The memory of Lucian LeChance killing all who were unfaithful to the Listener was still fresh. Then the Traitor still getting through to slaughter half of the people in the Cheydinhal Sanctuary; it was horrible.

"I do not fear them." She said truthfully; let him take it as he would. No, she did not fear her Family. She feared what they had the potential to become. They could either become great again; or bring the whole of the Black Hand crashing down. The Dark Brotherhood was still weak from the Empire's iron fist. Garret sighed and grumbled.

"My twin sister is ignoring me. I don't understand what I did to make her angry at me. We're Twins I just want to make sure she's safe! It's my job to keep my family safe and I already failed Carver and Bethany. One's a Templar and the other is in the Circle…I won't fail Brennah." He whispered brokenly. Amon stared at his aura and her eyes widened. This man…what had happened to him? She wrapped her arms around Garret's neck and hugged him comfortingly. She was starting to care about this world…and the people she met.


	3. A Contract Bound in Blood

Amon hummed and kicked her feet from her place on a windowsill. She had pushed open a window that faced the wind coming from the docks and Dark Town, lifting her nose to the wind and sniffing delicately. She smelled something so damn familiar it was almost painful! She could smell wet cat and sand on the wind; mixed with blueberries and cheese. She wrinkled her nose angrily and hopped down into the street, dragging with her the floppy plush doll Garret had picked up of himself, his sister, and their companions. She currently had within her grasp the doll of that curious blonde man with the spirit inside him. The red haired man had fallen asleep in the high backed chair near the fire place while reading to her so she knew he wouldn't wake for many hours. The small vampire made her way around the town; passing a curious looking elf with strange tattoos who gave her a curious look. Amon lifted Doll Anders to her face and smiled a bit.

"We'll find the source of this smell and then we shall find Milah. This world is so…small in comparison to Tamriel surly it will not be so hard." She declared. Amon noticed a raven watching her intently and the vampire frowned angrily, hissing under her breath before skipping past a man in noble finery that smelled like blueberries. She turned her head to regard the white haired man before dismissing him. Following the scent of wet cat and sand along with the tang of ozone and lightning she remembered the Mage smelled like she found her way to a dirty mess of tunnels under the city and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"How…quaint; the poor are too poor to even live above the ground. But I suppose it keeps them dry at least." Amon sneered in disgust. She shook her head, thinking of the ruined city of Windhelm with its many poor sitting in piled of cold snow. Amon and Doll Anders made their way around, peeking into open doorways to check for anyone who was aggressive before they found their way to where the smells were strongest. She peeked her head around the doorway and smirked when no one noticed her; she was an Assassin of course they didn't! She watched the female Twin talking with the blonde Mage and felt pity well up in her chest for the male Twin; it seemed like they both liked the same man. Amon knew that no one could share well…even Twins. It seemed the blonde mage, Anders, only had eyes for the female and they both were ignoring her new friend Garret.

Amon frowned, displeased. She disliked when Family forgot what was most important; HER Family always knew what was most important to keeping everyone happy was trust and love. She hid in the shadows as the white haired elf she had seen before marched angrily out of the 'clinic' before pressing her ear to the door again.

"I've been through this before, I think. What do you want to know?" Came Milah's voice and the Listener for the Dark Brotherhood smiled before slinking back out of 'Dark Town' after throwing a tracking hex onto the cat woman. Catlike, the vampire scaled the 'Chantry' and sat in one of the high windows while watching the sky. Doll Anders' blue button eyes stared at her blankly when Amon stared down at him in thought.

"I wonder why she was sent here. No matter; I will assist whatever is needed to be done here." Amon whispered to her toy. She hummed to herself and tilted her head, spying a lone Mage walking the dark under a cloud of ill intentions. He was following a young woman and his intent was clear; nothing good. Like a certain caped flasher of the night that everyone in a different world was obsessed over; Amon dropped from the sky. Small feet landed in the middle of the man's back as he went to stab the woman, which caused the poor thing to run off with a earsplitting scream of fear. The man looked back at her and giggled insanely.

"Oh, little girl you got in my way! But don't worry; She always liked kids. We wanted to have kids; I shall have you now and you, She and I will live together in love!" He cackled before trying to cast a red colored spell at her that made her brain itch. Amon snarled then, quick as a snake, sank her teeth into the man's throat and proceeded to feed off him. Once she had pulled all the blood and all useful knowledge contained in it from the body she lit the remains on fire and strolled off; licking her lips.

"Blood magic…how delightfully sadistic. But anything that binds unwilling spirits to the earth must be dealt with; The Dread Father will be displeased if I do not send him souls. If these 'blood mages' keep up what they are doing they will unhinge the Void and there will be no souls for him to save." Amon's frown deepened as she gazed towards the Gallows with gleaming gold and red eyes.

"This. This cannot continue. I will remedy this." She chuckled and licked her fingers clean. "So begins a contract bound in blood."

Garret woke up slightly when a small, warm body crawled into his lap. He looked down at the silvery head of Amon and her Anders doll. He smiled gently and pulled her closer, tucking her small head against his chest and under his chin. He remembered when Betheny and Carver were this small and wondered if Brennah would allow him to raise this young child. Probably not…she would most likely make him find her a home that wasn't as dangerous.

"Don't worry Amon…I won't let anything hurt you anymore." He whispered into the child's hair while sleepily wondering about how cold she was. He felt the small mage child mumble into his shirt and nuzzle at it from her sleep, pulling her legs and her doll closer to herself as they both drifted back to sleep in front of the warm fire; both waiting for someone important to them to come home.


	4. I look like a Lemon!

Amon woke the next day at the crack of dawn feeling blissfully gleeful, which ended up with her informing the man who's lap she had fallen asleep in of this fact by childishly launching herself off his lap with a high pitched squee of pure joy. Garret, like any good apostate mage, jerked awake with a loud curse as a small streak of silver made a bee line for the door of the study, still making happy child noises. The poor red headed man rubbed a hand over his eyes and groaned when his back cramped from a whole night spent in a chair then got up to follow the bundle of pure energy out into the kitchen.

Amon was positively ecstatic. The magic in the blood she had consumed the night before was giving her a buzz the likes of which she had never had in Tamriel and she was fair well bouncing off the walls in an effort to try and calm down. Unfortunately, in her excitement she missed a step and rolled head over heels down the stairs and then tumbled down into another's legs with a shriek.

" Venhedis!" The curse was fair bellowed from the person who had almost crushed her. Amon blinked her eyes open to find the strange elf from the night before was the one who she was tangled with, and giggled when he glared down at her with dark green eyes. She could taste the magic on his skin that those marking were putting off and it made her a little giddier.

"Oh, Maker! I'm sorry about her Fenris! Amon, you know better than to run in the house! You both could have gotten hurt!" Hands wrapped under her arms and extracted her from the elf's lap which caused her to whine mournfully. Noooo, she liked how that man smelled! He smelt of blood, magic and death; he smelled like a Brother! 'Fenris' glowered at the man who held the small child and stood, brushing himself off.

"Hawke, I did not know you had a child here. You should keep a tighter leash on your spawn." Garret laughed and scooted Amon higher on his hip and smiled at the man pleasantly.

"This isn't my child, Fenris. Anders found her about to be brought to the Gallows and saved her. We think she was held captive by some sort of cult as a slave…we're keeping her here until we can find their whereabouts." The elf man's eyes lost the angry look and Amon could have sworn they almost glanced at her with pity but she smiled at him then reached out to pull at Garret's ponytail so he'd drop her. The man must had caught on to her plan and moved his head so all she could do was squirm in his hold as the two adults moved themselves into the kitchen. Garret then set her on the counter again as he started breakfast.

"So you're here early. Are you meeting up with Brennah for a job?" Garret asked breezily, as if he didn't care that his sister never took him with her on her missions. Fenris' face twitched but he shook his head and kept his eyes glued to the shirtless man's back.

"No, I actually came to ask a favor from you…the other day we were attacked by slavers who are here with someone from my past; Hadriana, who is the apprentice of my former master. I came to ask if you would…help me confront her." Fenris admitted nervously. Amon turned her head to regard the elf with sharp gold eyes as Garret also turned in surprise.

"You're not asking Brennah? I was sure she had told her companions to help her keep me in a gilded cage." The male mage joked slightly. The vampire's long gold ears twitched and she shifted her hand just enough to silently cast a tracking hex on the red head, noticing Fenris' eyes move to her. She froze her hand from where it had gotten close to the bacon Garret was making and made her face nervous and quickly curled her hands in her lap with a smug thought.

"Brennah is busy and I do not wish to burden her with this. You are not afraid to do what must be done if it comes to killing. Your charge is eyeing that bacon, Hawke." Fenris admitted with a slight blush. Garret nodded and turned his head to give the vampire a sharp look and Amon attempted to look innocent, knowing that she looked anything but. The adult mage gave her a stern look before answering Fenris.

"Alright, but can it wait until after breakfast? Brennah will wake up soon and I need to find a baby sitter." He noted, jerking his head towards Amon. Afore mentioned vampire child frowned and crossed her arms. She could take care of herself! She had taken care of herself for the first 50 years of her un-life after her Sire was killed by a dragon. Until she had joined the Dark brotherhood, and even then she took care of herself! Apparently her face had gone pouty and not at all frightening like a good assassin because the white haired elf reached over and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry, little elfling. I'll keep Garret safe." Fenris said in his thick-as-chocolate voice. Amon couldn't even hate him for petting her hair like some king of cat!

"I am not worried." She stated, trying to sound as old as she was. "Garret has strong magic; I would be surprised if anything could harm him. You will increase his chances by many times of coming out without being hurt."

HA, the looks on their faces told her they didn't know if that was an insult or a compliment. But as soon as she had gotten over gloating she found herself in the air as her insane guardian stuffed her into a bright yellow, puffy dress with bows on it. Garret smiled when he saw her horrified face as she looked down at herself.

"There, you look like a pretty little girl again!" He chirped while Fenris tried not to laugh. Amon's face twisted unhappily as she heard people coming down the stairs. The girl smirked when she saw Anders and Brennah coming into the kitchen and twisted her face into a tearful expression and ran to hug Anders' legs.

"Uncle Anders! Daddy Garret put me in a dress and it makes me look like a lemon!" She cried out her horror in the dulcet tones of a distressed little girl, noticing the elf man flinch and feeling the man she was hugging tense. Amon also noticed he smelled of ozone and magic more this morning…as if he had been performing the magic that had caused him to glow recently. Garret, of course, felt the blood drain out of his face when he turned and saw his sister and the man they were both in love with standing in his domain.

"Ah…ah…hello Anders. Good morning, Sister! I, uh, made breakfast?"


	5. When the Northern Skies Clear

A/N: haha sorry about having to re post this. I was reading the hard copy after my caffeine buzz wore off after I had slept and realized I had a lot of misspellings and had forgotten something. WOOPSIE!

Amon watched Anders and Brennah leave with a dark look on her small, childish face. HE had spent the night with the redheaded female…she could smell their mating. But it was bringing pain to another of the Family…her only Family in this strange new world. She was a Vampire and clans/families were incredibly important for vampires to survive. Her eyes drifted over to the heartbroken Garret who was also staring as they left with a look like a kicked puppy, catching Milah's eyes. Of course, the small vampire smiled when the bacon burned since it had been turning her stomach into knots since the poor red headed man had begun making it.

"-I think I can manage, breakfast." Milah's smoky voice came from under that fearsome looking armor. Amon nodded her head, catching what the woman wanted her to do but not knowing how without sounding her true age. The illusion spell on her red eye was starting to fade as well as her magicka waned, but she didn't worry too much about it as she pulled Garret out into the main of the house to play with a doll version of himself and Brennah who were holed up together under his chair in the study. Garret stared at the dolls as if in pain at seeing the dolls so close and yet he and his real twin were so far apart. He stroked his fingers down Doll Brennah's plush cheeks to her red button eyes. Amon's face was anguished as she watched what that man was doing to a loving family.

"Family should not be that way…" She started, trying to sound appropriately childish. Garret looked at her sharply, but the small vampire trudged onward, taking two of his fingers in her hand and swinging them together. "The Dark Brothers and Sisters are all family and we take care of each other. The Night Mother is mother to us all and we have our Dread Father Sithis. Brothers and Sisters should not drift…those who do are liable to evoking the Wrath of Sithis."

Garret laughed and hugged Amon close to his chest, chocking back a sob as he kissed her hair. This tiny slip of girl knew what he was feeling without him even saying anything. How long had it been since he and Brennah last read each other like that? But…what sort of people were these Dark Brothers and Sisters? What kind of people would raise a child to spew out threats of disembowelment like they were simply words of play? Why did he catch this 'small child' watching the world as shrewdly as an adult sometimes…and what was up with that look she gave to Anders as he left?

"You are too smart for your age, little one." He whispered, looking into her eyes that were to brightly gold but one had a hint of copper coming through. "What did that Family of yours make to see…?" He wondered out loud but watched as Amon's eyes darkened with emotions even he couldn't name. Suddenly she brightened and pulled at his arm.

"Come on, Daddy Garret! I smell breakfast, and then your white haired friend needs help!" She cried, as she sat him down and crawled at the table then crawled into his lap. She was enjoying being treated like…a real kid for the first time in her life. In tamriel it was too easy to see she was a Vampire. The orange of her whites and the bright amber of her irises marked her for a vampire before anyone could even get to know her. Unless she was on a job or feeding, she never got far enough away to trick them into believing she was a real little girl. But her one bright red eye was strange even for vampires…a gift from her Master. A gift from Alduin before Milah slew him after he had breathed fire into her face and caused Morokei to meld with her skin and melt into it. The mask took the physical appearance of the red streaks winging off of her eyes and her blackened lips, but when she used magic the Nordic designs on it flared to life in a dark blue.

"So, I heard that Garret is helping a friend today…what shall we do Amon?" Milah spoke to her as if talking to a small child about going to visit the Gildergreen tree to lay wishes among its petals. Amon looked up from the toast she was nibbling on, amber eyes bright with ideas even as Garret was throwing the cat woman a sharp look.

"Oh, oh Daddy Garret was telling me about elves that live in the woods called the Dalish! Do…do you think we could go see them, Oh please Milah?" She begged, feeling the muscles around her left eye twitch. She had always been a good actor but this was getting old, FAST. Garret blinked a bit before smiling nervously.

"Erm…maybe you should just go see Merrill. She was a Dalish elf and she lives in the Alianage in Lowtown. It's much safer then wandering around the Wounded Coast...especially if you know how to use that bow I see on your back." The male mage stuttered around a mouthful of eggs he had been eating. Milah nodded her consent, not wishing to get into a fight with one of the few people they knew in this strange world.

Amon simply pouted…Garret had told her the Dalish were keepers of old magic: Perhaps magic old enough to be able to tear a rift in into the Void to get them home again. Breakfast was soon over and Garret was forced to leave Amon in Milah's care, albeit reluctantly, when Fenris came to pick him up with Isabella in tow so they could go to the wounded coast to find the den of Slavers that Fenris had asked for help with. He only left after all but snarling a warning to the kajiti that if any harm befell Amon he would turn her into a new pair of boots for his sister.

Amon quirked an eyebrow at Milah as the door slammed shut behind the protesting redheaded Hawke male. She was over two thousand years old…she could handle herself. The Nightingale simply smirked at her, removing her mask so she could mock the small vampire.

"Daddy Garret…huh? Already have a handsome man wrapped around your finger you blood thirsty monster?" She teased her oldest friend. Of course they had been together 50 years after she had stumbled upon the crypt the Vampire had been living in after awaking from her forced slumber upon the destruction of Alduin 4 Ages ago. Although, she thought the vampire had simply taken up residence there…not that she was an ancient Dragon Priest who had once served Alduin himself. Amon only rolled her eyes mockingly and tapped her dress, black and red seeping from her fingertips to turn the dress black and the little sailor collar red with the red form of the Black Hand on the back.

"It was the only way…honestly though next time I'm telling them I have some strange genetic disease that causes me to never age. I'm getting sick of this child routine…" The silver haired elfling grumbled. Milah laughed before they joined hands to go explore the town. It may have taken them three hours but eventually they found their way to the Alienage. There they came upon the squirrely elf woman named Merril who was more than happy to tell them about the Dalish. When told that they were living with Garret and Brennah she even showed them the mirror

"I haven't gotten around to fixing it all the way yet…I need a special tool but both the Hawkes have been so busy that I keep forgetting to ask them!" The black haired elf laughed it off, not noticing the golden skinned elf creeping closer to the mirror. She reached out to touch it, but when her hand connected with it the thing flashed a deep purple and SNARLED in her mind. Behind the snarl was a presence that was so filled with power and hatred that even the age old daughter of Cold Harbor jerked away from it in fear and hid behind Mila's cloak, shaking. The cat woman noticed this odd behavior and bid the dalish pariah a good day before leaving, one of Amon's small hands clutched in her own.

"What was that about, huh, Amon?" She questioned since she had never seen the creature this shaken about something. Amon's eyes were dilated in fear as she looked up at her friend.

"Milah, whatever you do. STAY AWAY from that woman and that mirror. I don't like it…it is evil. More evil then even Alduin." She breathed out her words in a panic, but before Milah could answer the small mage gave a shriek of pain and collapsed to the flagstones of Lowtown as a white light flared around her. Amon could feel her connection to the Void and to her magic being blocked as her magic was forcibly PULLED from her; like someone had grabbed hold of a spiked chain inside her core and was pulling it out and away. She shook on the ground as a woman in shiny armor and a red hood strode up proudly and forced Milah away from the shaking Vampire.

"Get away from the Mage, woman. She is Chantry property and needs to be reclaimed by the Circle of magi. One of my Templar reported one such as her throwing a fireball into a man's face two days past. She must be brought back to the Circle for her own safety and the safety of others." But, before Milah could even think about helping her friend, two men in heavy armor marked with the same sword surrounded by flames grabbed her arms and held her still as the woman then regally walked off with Amon under her arm like some kind of macabre broken doll. Weakly, the vampire's lips moved to form the words for her Night Mother, begging for her help.

'Sweet mother, sweet mother send your child unto me. For the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and…fear.' She prayed within her mind…but the comforting rasp of the Night Mother's voice did not come to her. She was all alone when she was thrown into a small cell at the bottom of the Circle. All she could do was chant the Black Sacrament and hope that Sithis would hear her prayer. That someone would come for her or she would get enough magicka back to summon Lucian. But after she had fallen asleep on the cold stone of the cells floor, a rasping voice whispered through the air; touching the minds of those who could help her beloved Listener.

'_Speak to the Knight Captain Cullen and reclaim my Listener. So begins a contract, bound in blood.' _Of course, the two red headed Hawke's and Milah were suddenly very frightened. Especially Milah; who had an idea who the woman in her head was.

Amon whimpered as her magic was ripped from her once more as that blonde woman in the red hood stepped into her cell, white light flaring around her. The tiny vampire squeezed her eyes shut when the pain from her magic being torn away from her was replaced with the pain of her head being forced off the ground by a hand in her hair. The woman, Knight Commander Meredith, stared down into the amber and red eyes of the little vampire while smiling a very peculiar insane smile.

"Well, if it isn't the wee Listener. Oi yeah, you sure have yer daddy in an uproar!" The woman said in that strange and familiar brogue that only one Deadric Prince had. Amon relaxed a little bit knowing that Sheogorath was the closest Prince to his father, Sithis, and wouldn't hurt her permanently.

"Sheogorath…what are you doing in this world?" She whimpered as the hand in her hair tightened, then let go to allow her to fall to the floor. She sat up as the Knight Commanders body crossed her arms and leaned against the cage.

"Me? I'm exploring! There's so much madness in this world it's WONDERFUL! They even have a cheese industry! Hahahahaha! I love cheese!" He laughed in a bellow, the odd white of his eyes replacing the sharp blue of Meredith's own. Amon rubbed at the side of her face where she had landed on the stone, feeling dead blood well up between her fingers from the beating the Templars had given her before tossing her into the cell. Well…it was only a handful and then most of the other Templar in the Circle pulled them off her and were scolding them pretty hard.

"You…you left Nirn? You guys can do that?" Sheogorath laughed again at the incredulous way she spoke before calming. He had always found the little Listener of Sithis amusing and entertaining; he liked her. She was full of such tightly restrained madness from her years alone.

"When your little friend left, she left a tear in Tamriel that allowed us Princes free, and sucked those party poopers the Aeadra in after us. Now we wander the worlds for new places to play! Me an' Nocturnal had a right score over this place. BUT I WON!" He spazzed triumphantly. Amon sighed, talking with Sheogorath was like trying to teach a watermelon to dance. Only sometimes the damn watermelon did an irish jig instead of rolling around.

"I see, now can you release me? I need to get home and so does Milah. But I suppose now we have to get you guys home too?" She sighed, voice wavering from lack of blood since her magic was gone so too was all of the magic in the blood she had consumed. Sheogorath shook Meredith's head and giggled.

"WRONG! You don't want to ruin the GAME now do yeh? Here's what I propose: Stay here and help your little friend Hawke to save the City. Eventually it will all go down in a nice climax and I will be at the center! If you can defeat me, then I will return to Nirn and let you guys go to the next world. If you lose: weeeell…" He trailed off and stroked a finger down her cheek. "Don't you worry your pretty undead head off. I promise you won't hate it if you lose."

Then he was gone in a blink and the sound of the gate locking again. Amon could feel exhaustion kicking in and triumphantly felt less like she had blundered since the woman who had captured her was NOT in fact the Knight Commander. It was a Deadric Prince. A Deadric Prince who knew her. She leaned back in a corner and let her eyes drift close until she could only feel the distant beating of the Void on the barrier between her and her magic. It was sleep time…


	6. Reignite

Garret growled at his sister, pacing the room wildly as he tried to think of a plan of action that didn't include punching that woman who dared claim to be the guardian of the little child who had wormed her way into his heart and then LOST her. To MEREDITH of all Templar to lose her to! The stupid cat then had the GALL to admit to their faces she had lied to them this entire time while even the CHILD had the decency to tell at least half truths. The red headed mage growled, ignoring his own minor wounds from when they had faced Slavers, while Isabella and Fenris had all had healing spells shot by him cast on them.

"We can't just LEAVE a child there, Brennah! Meredith is insane, who knows what she could do to Amon!" He all but begged his sister, though he knew not why she was over thinking this so much. An innocent child had been kidnapped by the Chantry…mage or no mage. Anders was giving the woman a pleading look as well, having already said his piece earlier about how the Circle would suck all the life out of her. Fenris…well Fenris looked perturbed. The elf man didn't know whether he wanted to go after the small child so he could use her knowledge to hunt down this 'Night Mother' crazy person who apparently used small children as blood magic listening devices or if he thought the mage should stay where Mages were safest: in the tower.

"I think…Garret is right, Hawke." The ex-slave said carefully. However shortly they had met Fenris had gotten attached to the small child's enthusiasm. "The circle is no place for a child, especially a child whose former world we know nothing about."Anders stared at Fenris as if he'd grown a second head before laughing incredulously.

"You, Fenris? You of all people are defending a Mage Child?" He exclaimed, laughing. Fenris growled at him to stay silent, going for his blade before Isabella stopped him.

"Come on now, people. Honestly, regardless of whether or not we want to save the 'mage child' we have to go after Miss. Pussy, no? You know, before she gets herself CAPTURED? I'm pretty sure the kitty cat isn't going to rest until this kid is safe." The pirate captain said in a rare moment of insight. Garret grabbed his staff from by the door after slipping his battle robes back on again over the leather armor he'd been wearing, ignoring the many tears and blood stains.

"I don't care what you think, Brennah. I'm not leaving that kid in there; not after all I did for her. You can come or you can stay…Anders you're with me, right?" He asked, turning to look at the blonde healer desperately. Anders's face paled before he glanced at Brennah then back at Garret, shaking his head.

"Uh, no Hawke. I…I don't think I can come with you. What if Justice gets out when I get angry at Templars and I hurt the kid?" He stuttered uselessly, trying to placate both siblings. Garret stared at him in shock before his face darkened in betrayal; lips and eyebrows drawing tightly together.

"Fine…I guess I'll do it alone if I have to." He had heard the rasping voice as well and it had scared him. But knowing that this 'Night Mother' wanted Amon back just as badly as he did gave him enough strength of mind to try to put his feelings aside and go rescue the elven child. Having her around made him feel less like a third wheel and more like someone actually needed him again; and damn them all to the Void if they thought he was going to give that up without at least TRYING to help the ONE person who actually liked him besides his sister on her good days. Fenris watched as Garret stormed out of the house before turning angry green eyes on Anders.

"Good job, Mage. You and Hawke have finally succeeded in scaring off Garret with your little lovey dovey farce. You are both bigger fools then even I!" He hissed angrily before grabbing the Sword of Mercy Garret had found for him and went to follow the mage Twin. Merrill watched him leave in confusion while Isabella was simply shaking her head.

"I don't understand…Hawke seemed fine last time we were all together. Wait…Anders you're in a relationship with Brennah? Ooooh my…that's a bit awkward." She babbled.

Amon took a deep breath, feeling her ribs tighten uncomfortably around her lungs as the effects of that white light faded. Her magic began to trickle back into her before blue light flared around the small cell she was in and she felt magic surge forward into her body, filling her core up. She opened her eyes then and watched a purple conjuration spell flare to life in her hand under her gentle guidance. With a flick of her wrist and a carefully applied Open Lock spell she was free of her cage with a Storm Atronauch and a Dremora Lord following in her wake. The vampire lord smirked as she used all her undead strength to kick a door down then unleashed a Chain Lightning spell upon a group of Templar by the door to the Dungeon. As her two temporary followers started on the other templar she began to chant, power swirling around her and the courtyard they found themselves in.

"Sweet Mother Sweet Mother send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and FEAR!" She screamed the last word as she let go of her spell, chill winds shrieking around the small courtyard with snow flurries as ice built up on every exposed surface. Amon panted as her magicka fought to keep up with her spells even with the heavy magicka taxing. She was a Master level mage so anything these pipsqueaks could do she could do SO much better. She would show these pathetic spell casters was a REAL mage was. Another Dremora Lord took the place of the first and a Fire Atronauch replaced the Storm Atronauch that fell.

"YOU HAVE PROVOKED THE WRATH OF SITHIS!" Amon yelled at the cowering Knights, her eyes lit in an unholy glee as her magic lashed out at everything in its path. "So begins a contract bound in blood!"

Sheogorath in Meredith's body cackled in glee as he watched the Child of Sithis tear a path of gore through his Templar, on her way to the front gate and the main courtyard. Just as her friends were fighting their way to see her, she was fighting her way to see them. Oh this was too FUNNY! He giggled again, causing his Templar guard to look at him funny.

"Knight Commander, should we stop her?" Sheogorath waved his hand dismissively; we wanted a show and he was going to GET one!

"Let us see what she does. There were rumors she was part of a blood Mage cult. This may not be of her doing. We must save every Mage we can…no?" He said with a smirk that screamed of intentions that may or may not be innocent or malicious. The Templar shivered and nodded, turning his eyes back to the sight of the small girl in the Scrying Pool. Carver could only hope that his brother and Sister could help Amon…Meredith had some very strange and very horrible plans for her.


	7. Never forgive me, Never forget

Garret could not hide his shock as he watched two what he could only describe as demons swarm forward from two balls of light in her hands. She was a wreck, covered in her own blood, injuries, and looking pale and gaunt though she had only been in the Gallows for half a day. The girl's eyes were bright red and one was red through and through while blue designs glowed on her face in the shape of an ominous looking mask. He winced as she called ice and fire to destroy the Templars that came at her before Cullen ran at her. The two demons focused on him but before the small mage child could throw the dark ball in her hands Milah flew out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground, holding Amon's face in her hands.

"-Whatever they did to you is not worth destroying the town over!" But he heard a voice calling out his name and turned in time to see a Templar dragging his sister off and felt anger burn deep in his chest. Leaping down from the window he had been perched in the red headed mage brought up his staff and called upon his magics to place a Glyph under the Templar's feet, freezing him in place. With an angry roar he tackled the Templar away from his sister and knocked him out with a well placed lightning spell then turned to gather Brennah up in his arms, snorting when he turned to glare at the templar.

"No one hurts my family…" he growled possessively as healing light emanated from his hands to wash over the wound to his twins head. He now knew…the Chantry was WRONG to treat people as they did. They were corrupt…what they had started out as was something that had been good but now it was rotten from the core. It was time to cut the roots out before it infected the whole of the orchard. He had always known the Chantry was strange in their treatment of Mages; he had been at the mercy of the Templar himself when they had been children. But never had he seen them treat a normal person as badly as they did in Kirkwall. Kirkwall was a tumor and it needed to be cut out before it got worse. His face turned sorrowful as he gazed down at his sister. He had known…he had always known. Garret had seen this from the beginning. He had tried to keep his family safe had tried to keep it from becoming reality.

Garret had known he couldn't change the future. He couldn't change anything…but as he watched his sister sleeping face as he sat down on some crates with her head tucked up under his chin he shed bitter tears over the fate of Kirkwall.

Because; Garret knew. Garret had had always known, and he was powerless to stop it.

Amon railed against Milah's hold while her blood lust still gripped at her. Morokei had stolen her mind as it powered her magic after she had woken in a panic when she could no longer feel the nourishing magic of the blood she had consumed feeding her limbs. All she knew was she was in a place she had to get out of, she had to get back to Milah and the red headed man who smelled nice and was a sad as she was.

"Calm down Amon!" Came Milah's voice as if from far away. She blinked away the red film that had covered her eyes, shook the insane voice in her head that had a strange brogue. Amon could feel tears running down her cheeks as pain echoed over a link she had felt before; a link to the Void. She could see Milah's face above hers and it wasn't blocked by that hideous face mask that her Goddess demanded she wear. Amon could feel her mind trickling back to her as the powers of Morokei's mask were pushed back into her magical core.

"M-Milah…" She whimpered as pain slammed back into her as the sun beat down on them and the blood in her veins burned. She could not heal herself nor could she feel her magic regenerating because it was the day; even though the sun was setting. She heard the click of heavy armored boots on the hard cobblestone. Amon turned her head weakly even a Milah sharply glanced up at the blonde woman, Meredith, striding down the steps of the Gallows with a man in a purple robe flitting about her trying to calm her down. Behind the woman's eyes Amon could still see Sheogorath lurking within them.

"What is the meaning of this!? How could a child be using blood magic and how has she gotten out of her cell!?" The woman demanded angrily even as she looked at her dead and injured Templar. Cullen was at her side in an instant.

"Knight Commander; we do not believe that was Blood Magic. They were not any demons that I know of and they vanished after a period of time and left ash behind. I believe this to be some sort of new spell; perhaps from Tevinter?" The man stated, trying to keep peace between the woman who had saved his life and the woman who was his superior.

"I do not care if it is not demon magic; that girl is a demon herself! THIS is why mages are dangerous! THIS is why they should all be made Tranquil!" Meredith spat angrily and stepped forward as if to grab the small child but backed away when a solid shield sprung up between the two on the cobble and everyone else. Amon glared at the woman even as the rest of the Hawke twins companions gathered at the entrance to the Gallows; wondering if they should help. Anders looked ready to murder the Knight Commander at the mention of making Mages tranquil.

"She's just a little girl! She probably didn't know what she was doing! What if some Blood Mage had control over her because you left her alone?" He demanded angrily, stepping forward as blue cracks started to form on his face. Amon turned her head wearily to watch the spirit bonded man glow and smiled. She would have that spirit…and her Dread Father had shown her how. But she had to wait until the sun went down and she could regenerate her magic and health again. Meredith scowled.

"Do not talk to me in that tone, Warden! If I let a single Blood Mage live then they could bring everything we have worked for down around our ears! Don't think I do not know about the Champion and her APOSTATE brother!" She threatened angrily while turning red in the face. Every single one of the companions tensed and glared at the woman as she threatened their friends who had brought them all together. Amon sighed and turned her face into Milah's shoulder tiredly.

"Milah…a certain cheese loving Prince is influencing Meredith." She muttered into her friends' fur. She wanted to go home. She wanted to hear the Night Mother and do her contracts. But most of all she just wanted to sleep for a week in her sturdy coffin with its plush cushion and its warm blankets. Orsino laughed a bit nervously and held his hands up as he tried to calm Meredith down.

"Come now, Knight Commander. Why don't we ask the Grand Cleric how to go about this? There's no need to kill a child…or make her Tranquil. I'm sure she wasn't using blood magic." The Knight Commander hesitated while watching the young mage girl. She had seen so many of the Mages come in as children; had watched the grown like her own little group of ducklings. But…no matter how she tried to teach them the love of the Maker. No matter how she tried to keep them safe and protect them because she could still remember lecturing them about saving kittens in the Gallows; they always tried to run. They always turned to Blood magic.

"Maybe you are right….but how do we know? How do we know if they are blood mages? How do I make them SEE?" She whispered. Andres felt his anger rise and he yelled.

"NO! There is NO COMPROMISE! The Mages WILL be free and you can't hold us back any more!" Amon turned to stare at Anders before a bright light lit up from the Chantry. All she could do was watch in horror as the building was torn apart in chucks, swirled around in a vortex of power, then flung away as the explosion ripped the building and surrounding plaza's apart. Everyone turned to glare at him.

"ANDERS!" They all yelled, but suddenly a voice hailed them.

"It wasn't him. It was me." They turned and saw Garret standing there with a barely awake Brennah held in his arms. Determination shown in his eyes before he looked down at his Twin, his hair mussed from fighting and hanging down into his eyes. "I was the one who set the bomb."

Anders opened his mouth in shock, to warn him away from the blame. To do anything but let the man who he and Brennah loved so much take the fall for the stupid decision HE and JUSTICE had done. But something stopped him. Something about the dead look in the male mage's eyes or the way his face was haggard and tired. Something about the way he simply looked…defeated. Every one of his companions stared at the man in shock; knowing it was Anders who had done it since he had been the one to set the thing off. Meredith was even looking at him with shock…and a hint of pride.

"You…blew up the Chantry young man? Then you will have to die." She warned; trying to make him rethink his plan to take the blame. Someone had to die for this crime…and it was between Anders, Garret, or the whole of the Gallows. Garret handed Brennah over to Fenris, ignoring her wide eyes look of horror. He turned, his jaw set stubbornly.

"I did it." He insisted. "I did it alone."


	8. Time's End

Amon turned her head from where she was resting against the pillows of the room that Milah had borrowed in the Hawke estate. For a while after Milah spoke, wondering about the Deadric Princes and how to send them back to Tamriel, she was simply silent. Her one pure red eye was hazy as she became lost in her own thoughts. How did one draw out a foreign spirit? If she could do it for the princes then she could do it to get that interesting spirit from Anders. Finally she felt the last of the damage heal when the moon began to peek over the rooftops and the small vampire child sat up and pulled a handful of black soulgems out of her bag and then picked up the doll of Garret that she had gotten.

"We do what we always do: we throw everything we have at them until something works." She whispered, focusing on her magic until her hands glimmered purple with the Soul Trap spell. Using the Blade of Woe she cut a hole in the back of the doll and stuffed an empty soulgem inside it then quickly sewed it shut. She had an idea to try out and the vampire wouldn't feel bad if she fucked up the spell when using it on Anders. She had a grieving twin to offer a deal to…a deal that may or may not work. With a heavy heart and heavy eyes she slowly walked down the stairs until she stood beside Brennah who was still by her twin's side and placed a tiny hand on her shoulder.

"He wouldn't want his sacrifice to be forgotten." She whispered, ignoring the angry glare that she was given.

"How would YOU know what he would want? He was my TWIN, he was part of ME!" The woman whispered harshly. Amon sighed and placed another of the soulgems she held into the grieving woman's hand, her eyes hooded over. She tilted her silver hair, long hair falling over her one shoulder.

"I know because I knew someone like him once. I knew many like him in my long life. Now…I have a proposition for you: I need something from Anders. I need Justice from him…will you let me use experimental magic on your boyfriend?" Brennah glared at the gem in her hand before clenching her fist around it.

"Go right ahead. When you find him…tell him I'm taking him BACK to Fereldan once I have buried my TWIN." Amon blinked nervously before clearing her throat and nodding. People who were as powerful as Brennah and as heartbroken were dangerous…and unpredictable. She would know; she had scars from contracts gone wrong.

"I will tell him…granted he may not have a soul when I'm done with him." Amon nodded and smiled at brennah. "One day you will see him again. When you do; touch him with that stone and you will have your Twin again." She spoke soothingly before pulling Milah out of the house. The kajiti looked at her before raising a dubious eyebrow.

"Did you soultrap Garret?" She queried which resulted in Amon looking slightly nervous.

"No…?" She trailed off before they broke off and into Dark Town where they found Anders in his clinic with his head in his hands. Amon watched him with pity before pushing the door open and smirked in amusement when he jumped to his feet, lighting up brightly with Justice. His eyes widened when he saw the little girl Garret had been caring for standing there instead of the Templar. Amon's blackened lips twitched into a smile which she quickly stamped out as she walked to stand in front of him.

"Amon…what are you..? What happened to your eyes? Are..are you alright?" Amon finally smiled darkly and raised her hand with a purple ball in her fist.

"You have something I want Warden; something that has ruined many lives." Before the man could defend himself she had cast the soultrap on him and drew out the foreign soul in his body. The black soulgem lit up with an inner light before turning a bright, blazing blue and the dolls little glass eyes lit up with the same blue fire.

"-she's a demon in…why am I looking at you Anders..? Why is the demon child so big? Why can't I move?" The blonde healer's eyes widened when Justice's voice came from the plush Garret doll in the small child's hands. Amon was pleasantly surprised that worked, but not as surprised as Milah.

"You are scary smart and powerful you little bloodsucker." The cat woman decided upon after whistling. Amon just smiled and turned away from the gaping Grey Warden.

"I know I am…now come we have Deadric Princes to hunt down and separate. Oh, and Anders? Brennah says to be ready to leave after the funeral. You're going back to the Wardens and she's going to make sure you get there." She smirked and tilted her head, bright amber and red eyes maliciously glinting. "Soon you will pay for the lives you ruined by romancing only one of a pair of twins. I thought you knew that twins shared EVERYTHING."

With that said, the undead child left with her prize while ignoring the doll yelling in her arms. Milah shook her head at the broken man before following after her small friend; the man had learned from his actions. All they could do now was hope he'd never repeat them.

Amon tilted her head slightly as they stopped at the bottom of the steps to the ruined Chantry where Meredith was with her Templar. The woman looked down at them with a wide smile on her face that could only belong to one Prince.

"Well HELLO there little Death and the Theif!" She cackled madly, causing a few of her Templar to stare at her with worry. "I thought you'd never get here! Is it time to battle? Hey wait, where is the death threat on the back of an argonian concubine!?" Sheogorath demanded, a bit angry that he had been denied the pleasure of reading one of the many ways to deliver a message.

Amon smiled pleasantly; after being alive for so long she had gotten used to many people's insanity. Though, Milah was still a little weirded out by the Deadric Prince of madness.

"Hello Sheogorath…It's time to go back to Tamriel. It's also time for Meredith to pay for killing the male Hawke." She spoke pleasantly, watching at the Prince behind the woman's face light up with laughter and giggled.

"It looks like the wee little dragon priest was actually FOND of the big bag mage! Did you cry after I killed him? No, you deal in death every day little Sister!" Meredith cackled before drawing a large glowing sword off her back that ripped with evil, red energy. "I'm bored though! Let us see if you can FORCE me to go back?"

Amon lifted her hand and power swirled around it. The small vampire grinned maliciously as soultrap grabbed ahold of Sheogorath inside Meredith but she didn't pull him out. She wanted to do it the old fashion way: By murdering Meredith.

"We shall see." She agreed.


	9. Always With Me

Amon watched Milah battle for a little bit before turning back to Meredith with a bloodthirsty smile on her face. Sheogorath smirked from his place firmly within the Knight Commanders body before using every ounce of speed and strength in his mortal body to lunge forward and bring the large red sword down upon the little vampire's head. Amon dodged to one side enough to use the back of her hand to slap the sword away then she clipped the doll that held the protesting spirit to her belt as she brought her hand up to conjure a Bound dagger and call up her Blizzard spell to slow the woman knight down.

"I know I have to go back, little Death! But you're one of my Father's favored and I finally have a chance to face one of you fabled assassins down? I am not passing up that chance: not for all th' cheese in th' world!" He cackled loudly as he threw a Holy Smite at her. Amon rolled under the bolt of light that was meant to drain her of her magic before throwing a fireball in his face and making a quick slash at his feet with her dagger. If she could incapacitate the body then she could drive her beloved dagger into this madmans face and be done with it. But this strange sword seemed to have given the Mad God new powers as he called upon the statues that surrounded the city to become mobile and attack her.

The vampire lord smiled and cast a spell to summer a Dremora Lord to take care of the statues as she banished her dagger and started to bombard Meredith and the area around her with Fireballs and Ice Spears that caused a mass reaction that was disastrous. She could hear Milah's stamina flagging behind her and watched at Cullen and his knights got into position as she gathered a powerful Thunderbolt spell in both of her hands and let it loose with a pained yell as the glowing sword bit into her side that had been injured just that day. Luckily the spell fried all of Meredith's nerves, as it let out a stream of lightning bolts like a gush of water. The woman was blasted back into a wall.

"Sorry Sheo, I'll send you an argonian concubine next time. Not that you tried very hard this time." Amon joked as she pulled her Blade of Woe out of her magicka pockets and knelt by the woman's side, before casting a powerful Expel Deadra spell on the dying body, casting the Mad God back to his corner of Oblivion. Meredith stared up at her with equal amounts insanity and anger.

"YOU, I should have killed you when I had that chance! Just that like cur of an Apostate Haw- gurk!" The Knight Commander was cut off by the blade of Woe being buried to the hilt of its ebony blade with a very angry Vampire. Meredith's soul was sucked out of her body and into the last Black Soulgem she had, which resulted in a glowing red soulgem which Amon smirked and gripped the thing tightly in her hand.

"Brennah should want this…" She whispered as she turned and unleashed a volley of ice and lightning spells at the Templar's attacking Milah before conjuring a Storm Atronauch that stood between them and her. Of course, being more than one thousand years old as a vampire and being bonded with an ancient dragon priest mask that made her magicka regen more than 100% was useful. It made her nigh on invincible. She sauntered down the steps with the Garret Doll stuffed under her arm again and flipping the gem in her hand end over end like a knife.

"Come on Milah…we have to go. The Dread Father wishes us to look for his other naughty children. Knight Captain Cullen would you mind giving this to Brennah Hawke? Tell her that it's Meredith's soul; forever being tortured inside the Black Soulgem until she releases it. Tell her is payment for a Contract; My Contract on Anders to make him pay for the rest of his life." She said with a malicious tilt of her top lip to show off her fangs. Cullen nodded fearfully before sweating a little after accepting the gem.

"You're…not a normal little girl are you?" He asked fearfully. Amon laughed very very hard. It had been a while since she had gained such a response of well earned fear. She smiled as a dark purple portal opened up behind her and Milah with black swirling inside of it. She place one hand into the portal before answering.

"I haven't been a normal little girl in over 1000 years, Knight Captain. I'm a Vampire; and there had better be a damn song about us." She retorted before she stepped through the portal fully, leaving room for Milah to come through; And so ended the Dark Brotherhood's reign of terror in another world.

In a kingdom far, far away from the city of Kirkwall; another soul was awaking with the sun. Pure white eyes stared at the ceiling of a cracked stone ceiling before sitting up, pale strands of blond hair falling over his shoulders in messy waves.

"Ugh…I never thought dying would hurt that badly." He placed a hand on his chest but found no wound to speak of from his death by Knight Commander Meredith's blade. His eyes widened before he paled and noticed he had scars he didn't remember getting and he was shorter then he remembered. The door to the room the man was in slammed open as a red headed elf in heavy chainmail stomped in and pulled at the man on the bed's arm.

"Liam get up we have to go into the Deep Roads again today! Ayla is going to be so pissed if you were sleeping off a hangover so you missed the Kings visit!" The elf exclaimed in a musical voice. Garret Hawke stared at her, then looked down at his naked self, then looked back up at the elf he didn't know after noticing the Griffin of the Grey Wardens tattooed on his chest. Afore mentioned Mage then yanked his sheets farther up his body and let out a very many scream.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY AM I NOT DEAD!?"


End file.
